ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How to make a good Ojamajo
So you want to make your own Fan character right? Maybe to join a roleplay, write a fanfic, or just for the sake of having fun. Well you come to the right place, because this page will give you some tips and tricks to making a great character while avoiding Mary-sue tendencies. For more info or questions, Contact Chrismh. The Template When making a character, there are many vital things to keep in made. This part will be covering each and every one. Name Well everybody has a name. But picking the right one can be very important. You want to give them a name with meaning, something special to them only. A lot of the time, people may try to give them an overly long name in hopes of showing how special she is, like Colette Thornrose Luna. Or they may even try to give her a foreign name, even if she herself is not. While you could argue this tends to happen in anime, there usually is reasoning for it somehow. If the name is too long, just try to find a way to shorten it into something you can like. Such as Luna Thornrose, Colette Thorn, Colette Luna, Rose Thorn! If you really struggle when it comes to naming a character, try to pick something in relation to them. A pale beauty from Iceland could have a name associating with white, or snow. Or if she happens to be American, pick something that sounds classy enough to match this pale beauty. Her parents run a fruit stand, then try to go for something that fits the foods, like Ichigo, Berry, or Ringo. You can even make up your own name, or learn to spell the same name differently. For example, in this series there is a girl named Hana. ''If you have a girl with the same name, just spell it differently, like ''Hannah. Age A short one to handle. It's used normally in this series to see where a girl stands/the season she would most-likely be in due to age. Anyone around the age of eight/8 would be season one, and around 12/twelve or up would be around the final seasons. Of course this age thing does not always apply. A girl could be ten or eleven and just be starting out as a first series apprentice. Birth date Birth dates are another important aspect to a profile. They may not provide much importance but they add more to the character, but try to avoid using a holiday just due to how popular this is, unless you actually have a reason for it. Yousei/Fairy All witch and ojamajo have them in most cases so its important to think carefully about one for your character too, or if you want to include one or not. When making one, you have to remember to think of it's appearance or have a picture ready. A name is also important too. Now that you know how a yousei should be, I have provided an example on key things to keep in mind: BonBon belongs to a cute pink ojamajo named Ribbon who has bright purple eyes and wears her hair in cute heart shaped odango with long curls of hair trailing below it. Ribbon is very sweet but a bit shy and easy to frustrate. BonBon's theme colors are light pink and her eyes are magenta colored. She has ringlet hair and wears heart hair clips. She upsets easily but she is normally thoughtful of others and caring. Example of bad yousei: BonBon is a lot like Dodo. She's pink and has giant pink heart-shaped odango. She is normally sweet but gets angry quickly! Always remember that a yousei can resemble an ojamajo, or be her polar-opposite. Ojamajo Color The most important thing to an ojamajo! All Ojamajo have ONE Primary color. Mary-sues will often make a Rainbow Ojamajo, or give her more then two colors. TWO is enough. When deciding a color, try to pick one that fits her. Don't use black because it's unique or looks cool if it doesn't fit the ojamajo. If she's the angry/bold/passionate type then red is nice, a shy/optimistic/flirty girl could be pink, energetic girls fit yellow, sad girls are usually dark colored of any shade of blue/gray. A mysterious girl, white. See, its very easy to decide. Many people may have the same color choice, but it's easy to make it your own. It isn't a contest to out-do each other. If you are unsure of a color to fit your character type, then you could always try a color that matches their hair/eyes/clothing. Crystal Ball Something simple to discuss. An ojamajo should have something fitting of her. Perhaps a white cold girl would have a snowflake or snowman, or maybe a crimson fiery girl could have a sun or flame. If you feel the shape is boring, try to work it a bit so it looks more unique. Like maybe instead of just a crescent moon, perhaps your character has a crescent moon with spots cut out, or a diamond between both points. To avoid over using the same shapes, here's a list of the most common ones: *Hearts *Stars Instrument To get her second wand, a ojamajo has a personal instrument she can play. Contrary to the usual belief, singing/a voice is not 'an instrument. People who are lazy will just say it is, but a voice cannot be played and turned into an instrument. Magic Spells *Transformation speech: "Pretty Witch/witchi __-chi". *Magic casting saying: A cute repetitive-like phrase *Magical stage casting: Shorter, modified version of the above Physical Appearance ''(this section has been broken down into parts) Physical This is another field to easily slip into the mary-sue factor. You wanna be descriptive, but don't go for perfection! Yes: She has long pink hair with heart shaped bangs that frame her face with soft blue eyes. Her skin is a light tan color. '' NO: ''Pink hair and blue eyes. Tan skin. HOWEVER, another mary-sue problem is to be TOO descriptive. Yes it is possible. For example a small piece has been provided to you, it is not based on anyone in particular and was made up by random. YES: She has long gold colored hair that curls just on the edges with very thin streaks of wheat blond coloring throughout it. Her eyes are like two big sapphire gems and she has lightly tanned skin. NO: Her hair is very long and as soft as wool, curled on the edges like gentle wisp of cloth with a bit of wheat coloring in her light golden hair, so gold that it resembles to have been sewn from a pure angel halo. Her eyes are a soft blue, like two big gemstones shining on pale surface. They entrance everyone who meets her, falling into the deep pools. Her skin is very creamy in color and so soft, it feels like a cats paw or fine silk. Clothing Same as above. Be descriptive but dont overdo it. Don't be a color over and copy an ojamajo. Like how Aiko wears a tan vest over a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Don't give your character khaki jeans with a red shirt and black vest unless she is not an Aiko recolor. If you really can't think of anything then try to modify the outfit. For example, instead of giving her a pink version of Onpu's attire with blue shoes, try to give her a cute sundress or big sweater with a cute pair of shorts, or no shorts. Personal info Interest Likes: Just list things she likes. Colors, weather, an animal, whatever she may like. Dislikes: List what she hates Favorite foods: Everyone has them. Least favorite foods: Same as above. Personality A girl needs personality. But this is the biggest problem, '''RIGHT there. People who color over Onpu will say "She's a beautiful singer who everyone loves. Onpu is jealous of her and all the boys fall for her." Be creative! DONT be a''' MARY-SUE. ' Instead of making a recolor who tries to one-up Onpu, try to go in another direction. If she's a shy girl then work it! ''"A girl who wishes to be on stage like Onpu but she is too frightened to even attempt any auditions just yet. She is a bit envious of Onpu." People like realistic characters, don't trash an official character just to make yours seem better. Even if your character relates to Onpu, it doesn't mean she has to like singing. She could hate it and prefer acting, or maybe she's a boy-crazy tomboy! Background Her history, not her heritage. Another problem. Too many people are making American Ojamajo with Japenese backgrounds and what not. An ojamajo can move somewhere else of course, like Momoko. But make sure to provide an actual reason as to why this move occurred. Or some people may be chinese, but have been born in America, it happens, work with it. Final notes Now that you read this you are ready to make your own Fan Character! Category:Templates